


Apex Dyad

by KingSholto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M, Master of Death, Mixing sex and violence, Powerful Harry, grey!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSholto/pseuds/KingSholto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Master of Death, Harry Potter leaves an empty Earth behind he has no idea what will be waiting for him on the other end. But when you've been alive for two thousand years, surprises are really all you have to live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is also posted on FF, But the lemons will be here instead of there. I use both sites equally when reading but I know some don't so I decided to be a bit repetitive and post it here as well. 
> 
> This is a Harry Potter/Riddick crossover. I dont own any of the characters and I am thankful that their owners let me play with them.
> 
> This is my first ever fanficion. The chapters pick up in both length and quality as you go. I will probably go back through and redo the begining at some point.

He was the last.

Sure, Harry had known this was coming for years. Ever since he had died the second time things just had not been the same. Dying the third time just put everything in perspective. None of the hundreds of times he died did anything to change the truth. Not only had he stopped aging somewhere in his 20s, but Harry Potter, Master of Death, was well and truly immortal.

So in reality he had known this day was coming. All the signs were there. First he was the last of his friends, they had all moved on without him. He was there for each of his loved ones, with a respectful nod to Death each time. Yes, Harry was Death's Master but he had to respect the work ethic.

Centuries later he was the last Magical person alive. While Harry was immune to everything up to and including death, the rest of the magical populace were not so lucky. The newest Dark Lord had the brilliant plan of creating a magical plague which spread through the magical communities of the world leaching the magical cores of every witch or wizard it could find, those lucky enough to live were stripped bare of their magic. Harry still couldn't guess the plan of said Dark Lord, he was the first victim of the plague but not the last.

And so came the day when Harry Potter was the last human on Earth. An utterly unfortunate series of events beginning with the pluck of a flower and ending global annihilation left Harry looking over an empty world feeling positively nostalgic as the minutes counted down.

Over seven thousand years spent wandering, learning and just generally living. He'd fought in too many wars to count, read every book,and graced the beds of lovers around the planet. Harry had seen the best (and worst) of all the world had to offer.

"3...2...1...Happy Birthday, Harry" He whispered to himself.

And so it was on his 2,011th birthday that Harry left. And that really is where our story beings after all. For when dealing a improbability apparation with no chance of a set destination, one never knows where, or when, one might land.

* * *

Harry landed with a stumble, barely catching himself from falling to the ground.

After years spent researching he was finally able to test his newest and most impressive spell to date. The Improbability Apparition theory had come to him while reading a story that featured a ship that could travel impossible distances in the blink of an eye, the only trouble is you never knew where you were going to end up, or which species you would be when you got there.

After patting himself to ensure every bit was accounted for, and that he was in fact still human, Harry took in his new surroundings for the first time. The first thing he noticed was that it was _hot_ , steam seemed to rise from the very ground. Harry was standing in a to be a small alcove, he followed his senses into a large cavern. Cells lined the walls three stories high, all of the floors were men covered in dirt and wearing rags. Of all the places he could have ended up, it looked like Harry had landed in prison. Sometimes he really did have the worst luck.

Inmates were standing along the rim of the large cave staring at what appeared to be a large, muscular man chained by his wrists from a long cord falling from a whole in the the ceiling. As Harry stood in the shadows, he watched the man pull himself up by his arms until he was upside down, he left himself fall using the momentum to spring himself back up wrapping the cord around his waist as he did so. The prisoners began to bang on the bars and rails as they were all captivated by the sight. Using his legs and arms he spun on the cord going higher and higher, his muscles rippling in the low light of the cave as he went.

As he gained enough height, the man let go of the cord and spun down the cord unraveling around his waist until the force of the decent snapped the chain connecting the shackles at his wrists. The man flipped off the cord and landed fifteen feet below in a crouched position in the center of the pit.

Being the Master of Death had changed Harry in several ways through out his life. He had long since come to accept that death is a part of life, and moved on to revel in death. That is not to say he had become evil but he had grown to appreciate death in much the same way as one would an artistic masterpiece.

Though he preferred magical combat, Harry himself had trained and mastered all the arts his lean body would allow, and had never seen a man come close to his level. This man was incredible, in every movement he made you could see the raw animalistic fury lying just beneath his golden skin. This was a predator who could not be tamed, and would kill anyone who tried.

While Harry was struggling with his libido, one of the prisoners came running at the man with a piece of metal. The man punched the prisoner in the throat and tossed him over his shoulder as if he were weightless. Another prisoner came running at his back and without even turning around the man grabbed the prisoner around the neck and slammed him on the ground.

Harry moaned low in his throat and subtly adjusted himself. The man whipped around to stare straight at Harry, who got his first full look at the bald man. He was tall and his impressive chest rising as he inhaled, muscles glistening with sweat. The lethally gorgeous man had full lips made for sin, but was wearing blackout goggles so Harry couldn't see his eyes.

As a ghost of a smirk played across those sinful lips, Harry couldn't help but think. _M_ _aybe my luck isn't so bad after all._

* * *

5 years he had been in hiding. 5 years without a merc breathing down his neck. 5 years on an arctic wasteland. Hell, he had almost missed the excitement. When a ship showed up looking for him he ghosted the crew after finding there was a new 1.5mil bounty on his head from Helion Prime.

5 years ago the holy man Imam, a young girl named Jack, and Riddick were the only survivors of a ship wreck on a distant planet where the only thing living were the monsters. There was only one man he told where he might end up, a holy man looking for New Mecca. _Lesson learned,_ Riddick thought, no _such word as friend. Can only end badly when you let someone get too close. Bad for them_. Riddick took the ship and went to find his answers.

When Riddick had arrived in Helion Prime, he found Imam. The bounty on his head was placed there by an Air Elemental, envoy of the Elemental Race. She told Riddick of a race of being called Necromongers on a voyage to a place called Underverse. Along the way they visited planets converting people along the way. Those who failed to convert were killed, the planets destroyed,

A man called the Lord Marshall was leading this Necomonger army across the universe and none could stand against him. Aereon, the Air Elemental, told Riddick of a prophecy the Lord Marshall had commissioned that stated a warrior from Furya would be the only one who could stop him. After hearing this the Lord Marshall ordered all Furyans killed even babies, who were strangled with their own umbilical cords.

Before anymore could be said, Helion Prime soldiers stormed the home looking a spy thought to have come in on a stolen merc craft earlier that day. Before they could capture Riddick the Necromongers invaded the capital resulting in his capture. Riddick was found to be a survivor of the Furyan genocide but escaped before they could kill him. Once outside the ship he was captured by one of the mercs whose ship he had stolen.

A few hidden well placed suggestions and now here he was hanging in the middle of a pit on a triple max prison, the no daylight slam Crematoria. Imam had told Riddick of how after he left Jack had gone wild, and eventually ended up in this hell hole.

As Riddick worked to free himself of the chains he could hear the prisoners below, vultures looking for an easy meal. The chain snapped and Riddick dropped to the ground below, quickly putting down those who ran forward to challenge him. _Did not know who they were fucking with_ , Riddick thought.

A low moan, out of place in the chaos of the prisoners, caught his attention and Riddick turned to see man in the shadows. The man himself was just as out of place as the noise he made. He was small, clean, his dark hair falling to his shoulders. The mans pale young face was staring straight at Riddick, wearing a look of hunger. A quick glance down made Riddick smirk.

Another inmate came running at Riddick's back but before he could get far a chain came out of the darkness wrapping around his neck, flinging him to the stone ground. Riddick ripped of his goggles and searched the darkness and saw a woman holding the chain. _Jack._

"There are inmates and there are convicts." Riddick turned to see a man on one of the floors of cells was speaking. When he turned back to see Jack she was gone. "A convict has a certain code, and he knows to show a certain respect. An inmate on the other hand pulls the pin on his fellow man. Does the guards work for him. Brings shame to the game. So...which are you going to be?"

"Me." Riddick said, "I'm just passing through."

* * *

As Harry watched the man fade into the shadows, he wanted to follow. To find out more about this man who called him so, but sadly business before pleasure. Activating his invisibility cloak, he took a running jump and grabbed the rope in the center of the room that the man had been chained to. Relishing in the physical work to rid himself of the pent up...energy... watching the man had left him with.

After the final battle all those years ago when Harry had gotten rid of the Hallows, he believed that was the end of them. Until they started popping up wherever Harry went, always appearing the same way: the Invisibility Cloak folded into a a triangle, the Elder Wand placed down the center, the Resurrection Stone balanced on the wand. For years Harry ignored them when they popped up every few months. It was startling, but no one else ever saw them so he felt safe just walking away. He ignored them when they showed up on his bed and in his breakfast. But eventually Harry grew frustrated, the final straw was when they shimmered into existence on his chest in the middle of sex.

Furious he'd grabbed the Hallows to shove them to the floor, but as soon he touched them a burning pain shot through his spine. Gasping in pain, Harry had looked down at the Hallows to find them gone. It was a few days before he had realized that the Hallows had bonded to his core resulting in his wandless magic, the ability to turn invisible at will and to bring people back from the dead. The last was the hardest to deal with but he found if people were brought back for less than 24 hours they would not lose themselves. This was was Harry guessed he had stopped aging, at 25. Though because of his height, build and fair features people always assumed he was a teenager.

As Harry finally reached the platform above he heard voices speaking.

"I'm telling you, boss. He's trouble, I can smell it."

"And I told you Antonin, Riddick is the biggest payday we have had since they brought in that merc bitch."

"Boss, you gotta see this," another voice came from further back. "Look. They are coming our way, boss. Following an ion trail straight to us."

"That is the trail left by these new mercs. They must be after the Riddick."

"I told you, boss. Trouble."

"Shut it, Antonin. How long do we have?"

By now Harry was inside what looked to be a wardens office. There were about 4 men in the office. Harry read the surface thoughts of one of the guards to find out where he was. Crematoria, highest security prison built under a volcanic planet. Once the sun rose the planet was a mine field, and anyone on the surface was boiled alive. _Nice place._

"I'd say two days, if we're lucky," the other guard replied.

"OK. Start packing. I want everything ready in time. We should make it out before they get here"

"What about the prisoners, boss?"

The man in charge scoffed. "What about them?"

To that there was no reply as the guards were rushing to pack. Harry slid back down the cord to the ground below. Just as he touched ground a loud buzzer rang. Convicts began running, and he could hear growling and snarling. Unconcerned he went in search of his Riddick, hearing screams and the ripping of flesh as he went. _Well, serving them for dinner will certainly keep the masses terrified._

When he did find Riddick, his goggles were off and he was crouched over a large grey cat with spiky scales instead of fur. There was a terrified man in a cell staring at them with astonishment, leading Harry to believe this was not normal behavior for the purring beast. Another alarm sounded, and the beast got up to leave but not before it's body turned red then jumping and snarling at the man in the cell who cried out and backed away in fear as the cat tried to reach him. The prisoner looked at Riddick in confusion.

"It's an animal thing." Riddick growled in response.

Harry moaned again. Oh, Merlin that voice! The cat at the cage heard Harry and whipped around sprinting straight at him. Harry braced his legs and caught the beast against his chest. The excited cat began licking his face making Harry laugh and pat the cats scaly flank.

"Off! You beast." Harry laughed pushing the cat to ground. The cat rolled over and presented his belly to Harry who laughed again and reached down to pet him. After a moment a loud grumble came from the cat. "You hungry, Spike?"

Harry stood and the cat got to his feet with him. Harry walked over to the cell with the man inside and with a silent command the lock sprang free and Harry swung the door open. "Here you go, Spike. Hurry so you don't get in trouble for being late."

As the cat prowled inside, Harry ignored the pleading man and went to find his own prey. Riddick was standing at the end of the walkway staring at Harry with curiosity. Harry finally got a look at the mans eyes. They were the color of mercury with no pupil, but seemed to change color slightly as and looked pointedly at the man being devoured and tilted his head slightly to the side in a silent question.

"It's a Master thing," Harry shrugged and strode closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Riddick's run-in with Jack, now Kyra, had been somewhat expected. The hero worshiping child that had followed him around 5 years had grown into a bitter woman. People were all the same, expecting things he had no intention of giving. Riddick had done more than most would and left her safe with the holy man. What had the child thought? That Riddick would take a little girl with him? Ridiculous. Now Kyra thought she could play in the same league as Riddick. _Fucking insulting._

Riddick watched as the large beast sprinted at the boy he had seen earlier. The last thing he needed was another pathetic kid following him around. The raw power in the cat was a beautiful as it caught it's prey. Riddick turned away to let the beast enjoy it's easy meal but stopped when he heard a very unexpected sound. Laughter. The boy was laughing as the predator rolled over to present his underbelly to him.

The sound of that laughter shot straight through Riddick. He watched as the boy spoke to the beast and walked over to the convict in the cell. Riddick was stunned as the door was held open and the cat waved inside. The inmates pleads for mercy were completely ignored by Riddick, the boy, and the beast.

Riddick caught his first scent of the boy as he came closer, hips swaying with the grace of the beast now devouring his meal. No, not boy. This was most definitely a man. He smelled of lighting: powerful, untamable, and lethal. He smelled delicious. _Bet he tastes better_. Riddick's senses were telling more than was what he was seeing. The man looked to be only in his late teens, but he felt different. As the walking contradiction came closer Riddick let his head fall to the side in silent question.

"It's a master thing," the teen replied to the unasked question and made a move as if to walk past. In an instant Riddick shot forward, grabbed the man and pinned him against the stone wall of the cave using his hands to anchor the small wrists to the stone above his head.

Riddick leaned down to the teen's throat for a better chance at that scent and growled into the boys ear. "Been a long time since I smelled beautiful." The man shivered in response, tilting his head away, presenting his neck.

"Does this turn you on, boy?" Riddick whispered against his neck, his lips brushing skin. "Being completely helpless?" Riddick could feel the teens erection digging into his thigh, his own answering hardness pressed against the boys firm stomach. He shifted hips, pressing impossibly closer.

When the teen stiffened and began to shake against him, Riddick assumed fear and was about to back off. He may be a coldblooded killer, but Riddick was no a rapist. Then the man began to laugh again. The man turned his head to face Riddick, amusement shining in his eyes. "Helpless?"

Then the boy disappeared. He did not run, or hide. He simply was gone. Riddick was staring at an empty wall when he sensed movement behind him and went to turn only to to find himself unable to move, his hands stuck to the wall where they had been holding the mans wrists.

"Does this turn you on?" the teen purred from behind him, pressing his body fully against Riddick's back."Being completely helpless?" Unable to move, Riddick could feel the mans hands reach around his waist, one hand sliding under his shirt and up his chest the other dipping just inside the waist of his jeans at his hip. The man firmly dragged his nails down Riddick's chest, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to cause him to moan and lean into the heat behind him.

Then the weight was gone. His hands still bound to the wall, Riddick turned his head to see the boy walking down the passage. Before he was out of sight the boy turned and looked at Riddick. "Oh, and Riddick? Don't call me boy. Name's Harry," and then he was gone. The force holding Riddick to wall vanished, and he dropped to a crouch eyes darting around.

Sensing no one in the area besides the cats meal, Riddick began to relax as he mentally went over what had just happened. He was always in control, always the alpha dog in any pen, so he couldn't understand the reaction he had to being held against the wall by something invisible. _And why the fuck am I still hard!_


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean duty calls?"

"Master, I have shadowed across this new universe you have brought us to. Souls are being altered by a being with a partial soul. Their souls should be mine, but somehow are being trapped in the host."

"Very well. You need to find who was responsible for the souls before we got here and why they are failing" commanded Harry.

"You know how I hate when being cheated, Master" whined Death.

" Yes, yes I know. Trust me, I know. Now go. I will try and find answers of my own."

~*(0)*~

Harry found Riddick in a cell sleeping. He had to give it to the man, without his magic Harry would never have gotten close to him. Even in his sleep Riddick was incredibly aware. Harry made sure his approach couldn't be sensed, and took the moment to observe the sleeping man.

Harry couldn't remember a time he had ever had such a profound reaction to anyone before. Something about Riddick seemed so animalistic, so primitive. He was human, Harry was sure, but also something just a bit more. It took everything he had in him to walk away from Riddick earlier, but his Master of Death responsibilities came before anything even his own pleasure. But now we had the delightful opportunity to combine the two.

Harry had not seen Death since just after The Plucking, and honestly was not sure what would happen to Death when he had left. Seeing Death with the man in the cell was surprising, but not unwelcome. Death had always been the one constant in his life and he might have missed Death if he hadn't followed Harry to this new place.

Harry embraced his role as the Master of Death and this new threat was an unwitting challenge to him personally. All souls belonged to Death and as such they belonged to Harry, that there was a being out there interfering with his property was a challenge that could not go unanswered. It did not matter that he was new in this universe. Being Master of Death had changed him and given him responsibilities, so no matter where he was it was his right to see them through.

Instincts told Harry that whatever was coming after Riddick was related to the stolen souls, and he had learned over the years to trust his instincts. Harry knew Riddick was a observant man, and would likely have information vital to Harry. It was his job - nay his duty- to wring every drop of information possible out of Riddick, through any means necessary. It was likely to be a dirty job, but someone had to do it.

~*(0)*~

Riddick woke with a start to the feeling of someone staring at him. Riddick was on his feet, immediately alert, he sought out what ever had woken him. Not five feet away was the man from earlier leaning against the cave wall with his arms crossed over his chest looking completely relaxed. That was impossible. No one should have been able to find him, let alone get so close without Riddick sensing him.

"We need to talk, Riddick," Harry told him.

"Who the fuck are you? Better yet, what are you?" Riddick demanded.

"You know, I was just wondering the same thing about you. Have you forgotten me so soon? I thought I had left an impression on you at least," Harry pouted.

Riddick growled. "What do you want?"

"You have information I need. There is something coming after you and I need to know what they are" Harry stated bluntly.

"Why the fuck would I tell you anything?"

Riddick was curious. This man couldn't know about the necros being after him so soon. It had been a straight shot from Helion Prime on the merc ship and this man was already in prison here when he arrived. There was no way he could have gotten the information. Just what the hell was going on?

"I could take the information, you know? And I will, if I have to." Harry replied, pushing away from the wall. He moved towards Riddick. "But, if you choose to play instead, well lets just say I will owe you a favor."

"Why is it you need to know anything? Trust me, little one, you couldn't survive in my world."

"Are you scared of them? Is that it? Do you want me to protect you Riddick? That can be your favor if you like."

Riddick couldn't help the low grumble of laughter. Harry was right up next to him and Riddick towered over the smaller man. "You? Protect me? I'm leaving this place, and you don't even know what is coming for me. There's not one fucking thing that you could do that I couldn't do better."

The favor was interesting though. He had many questions about the smaller man. Maybe he could trade information for information. What could it hurt to let Harry know about the necros?Harry must have been in prison on Crematoria for a while to not know of the necromongers. But if he was here for years, how did he manage to look like he just arrived. How could he know Riddick's name but not be afraid of him? Why does he smell the way he does? And how is Harry doing things that should not be possible, like invisible chains and completely silent approaches?

Harry grinned suddenly, "Is that a challenge? I can't resist a challenge." Harry shifted his gaze over Riddick's impressive body. "You look like you could give me a decent enough workout."

Riddick was intrigued and more than a little turned on. "You want information? Fine. You impress me and we'll trade."

"Trade what exactly?"

"I know things you need to know. And I'll admit you are a mystery. If you can prove that your worth my time I'll trade you my information for you answering my questions. We are going to have to hurry this little party up though, I'm leaving in the morning," Riddick answered.

"Your not the only one on his way out."

Before Riddick could figure out that new mystery, Harry was moving. He went for a shiv but Harry was faster, which again should not have been possible. Riddick's legs were swept out from under him and Harry rode him down on his fall until he was straddling Riddick's waist. The smaller man had one hand on Riddick's chest and the other holding a small black blade against his throat. It had been only seconds and Riddick was stunned.

Despite the position, Harry had a wide smile light up his face. "Impressed? Good. Now spill."

Riddick couldn't deny he was, and so he did.


	4. A Deathly Interlude

A Deathly Interlude

Death was sitting on a beach in Tahiti talking to a seashell. Literally,

When the the Bud of Life was plucked from the Garden by a well meaning teenager with a crush on Sandy Perkins, Death was happy. The teenager was happy too, but for totally different reasons.

Following "The Plucking" were years of death and chaos. It was lovely. Then it was over, and Death thought to itself: _You know, I really needed a vacation. Eternal blubbering can get tiresome._

And so it was Death went on vacation. It visited all the greatest battle sites, reminiscing on a job well done. Death also visited Atlantis. _Oh, yeah. That was a great party. I really can't hold my Spirits_.

The more Death reveled in It's glory days, the more it grew bored. Until one day he was talking to a seashell.

"I fucking loathe Sandy bloody Perkins! What the fuck am I supposed to do now, Shelly?"

"..."

"Well fuck you too! Who the hell needs you! Do you know who I am?!" Death screamed.

"..."

"I hate you, Shelly" grumbled Death.

A shiver ran through Death. What's this? Master has killed? How could that be?

Death instantly shadowed to appear at it's Master's side and nearly cackled with glee. Oh, Master! I knew you were chosen for a reason. A whole new universe of souls and death just for me!

Death watched as his Master began his mating ritual over the sounds of tearing flesh. It appraised The Masters of Death's chosen mate. _Hmm...this one has much potential_.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stared incredulously at Riddick.

"So just to recap: There is an evil overlord with goal of immortality traveling and collecting followers. When you were a baby, this lord heard a prophecy and he tried to kill you and your people, only you survived and were made an orphan. The prophesy might not have meant you, but through the actions of the Lord you are now the only one able to fulfill the prophecy. And now the lord is hunting you because he believes you are the only one with the power to kill him. Is that right?"

Riddick nodded. "That's what the old woman said. You don't seem surprised."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Well Riddick, it just so happens I am in a unique position to say I know how that feels."

Harry and Riddick were sitting on the ground on opposite walls of the cell facing each other while Riddick explained the beings after him. Harry was a little disappointed that Riddick did not know more about the souls, but then that wasn't Riddick's responsibility.

The knowledge that there were different sorts of humans was interesting also. Riddick had said he was a Furyan, and the woman who told him of the prophecy was an air elemental. Harry wondered if there were any magical people like him in this universe. It had been a long time since he had seen a wizard and was actually hopeful at the prospect.

Riddick hadn't shared anything about himself personally and that made Harry wonder as well. The man was obviously a 'less talk, more action' type of person, which was perfectly fine with Harry, but also made him curious as to how Riddick had turned into the man sitting across from him. The man was a mystery that Harry intended to solve.

Harry shook himself from those thoughts. He didn't have the time to go delving into the depths of what made Riddick tick, that would have to wait. Time was short and he still had Riddick's trade of information. He had been surprised by that request. He had been hoping for something more... physical to be honest. Harry was curious as to just what Riddick wanted to know.

Death had not been back yet with any information on who was responsible for the souls here, and Harry needed that information before he made his move against the Lord Marshall. He just did not have enough information yet. Harry was powerful and immortal, but he still never took that for granted. He had been in situations before where his actions had set off a chain reaction that even he couldn't stop, and he just didn't know enough to predict what would happen when the Lord Marshall was taken down.

The guards had said the necros would be at the planet in two days and it had already been a day since he'd heard them. Harry had to get on that ship and find some information on the location of the necromoger army. Before coming to find Riddick, Harry had went back to the guard tower to find any information they would have on the beings hunting Riddick.

There was nothing on the necros, but he did find the location of the prison ship hangar, and the only two places to land on the planet. That would be the place the necromonger ship would land and Harry had to be there when that happened.

But it would be a few hours before they could make their move to leave the planet, and they were definitely leaving together. Harry knew of Riddick's plans to leave, and had no intention of letting the man out of his company. It had been a long time since he had found someone so deliciously intriguing.

Harry nodded to himself. "OK. I agreed to a trade, and your information was helpful at least. You answered a question of mine and I offer you the same. Although I can't see whats so interesting about little ole me," Harry said batting his eyelashes at Riddick with an innocent smile.

~*(0)*~

Riddick watched the man across from him take in the information the elemental gave him. He still had no idea why Harry was so interested in the necros, and it didn't look like Harry was going to volunteer and information.

With only one question to ask, Riddick was conflicted. While he was sure that he could get more information out of Harry later, he had no assurances that he would actually be seeing the man later. Riddick was on his way out, and though some of the convicts seem to up for the escape, he didn't know about the smaller man.

Riddick knew he should ask about the interest in the necros, but the more Riddick thought about it there was one question that was at the front of his mind concerning Harry.

"Explain your scent." commanded Riddick.

Harry widened his eyes in surprise and leaned forward towards Riddick. "Excuse me? I give you a chance to know anything about me and you ask me about my hygiene?"

Riddick snorted. "No. Your scent. Explain it."

"Honestly? I have no what the fuck you're talking about."

"I'm an Alpha Furyan. Along with the title comes certain...perks. You smell like lightning, like pure power of some kind. You smell old, but look young. You also smell like death and life, in that order. You don't smell anything like anyone I have ever met, and I want to know why."

Riddick carefully watched Harry while he spoke. When he said Harry smelled like lightning, Harry had grinned like it was an old joke. But as Riddick continued to explain, Harry settled back against the wall with a blank look. Riddick could tell the smaller man knew exactly what he was talking about and he wondered if he was going to get an honest answer.

Trying to put his senses into words was always difficult, and Riddick had long since stopped trying. It came from a combination of instinct, experience, and physical ability. Riddick had always had his abilities, he had always been better than others even when he was young. Physically, Riddick was stronger, faster and could heal quicker than others. He also had heightened senses and agility. Mentally, Riddick was able to quickly adapt to any situation he had come across.

It was his status as an Alpha Furyan that allowed him to survive. Riddick could sense things others could not and no one ever got the drop on him unless he allowed it. At least until the smaller man in front of him had come along. Twice Harry was able to surprise Riddick, something that had never happened before. And while it pissed him off, Riddick also wanted to know how. He had traveled all across the universe and had never met anyone that came close to the feel of Harry.

Harry settled back against the wall with a thoughtful expression."Well I have to say that is a new one. No one has ever quite asked it like that before. Hmm. Where to start? Well, like you, I have a title which comes with some perks. I- "

"Master! I-"

Riddick jumped from him place on the floor as an excited voice filled the cell, cutting off Harry's explanation. On his feet, Riddick stared at the back corner of the opposite side of the cell near Harry where a tall figure had just appeared out of nothing. Riddick quickly snatched the goggles off his face to get a better look, but the figure was covered in shadows even his vision couldn't see through, which was not possible. His senses were going crazy, Riddick had no clue what was in the cell with him.

Riddick glanced at Harry who was also on his feet with a look of complete shock on his face. Only Harry wasn't looking at the being in the corner, but staring jaw-dropped at Riddick.


	6. Chapter 6

You can see it?!"

"What the fuck is it?" Riddick growled.

Harry gestured wildly at Death, ignoring Riddick's question. "This. Right here. You can see it?"

"Of course I can fucking see. What the hell is it?"

Harry started pacing the length of the cell while Riddick watched him and Death intently. "I mean I knew he was different. But I mean come on," Harry mumbled to himself. "How could I have seen this coming. No one. Not once. Unless..." Harry looked over at Riddick appraisingly than shook his head. "No, that can't be it. Definitely alive. I mean i felt-"

Harry stopped pacing for a moment and turned to Death. "He's not dead, right?" That would be just his luck, lusting after a dead guy.

In his entire reign as Master of Death, Harry had never met anyone other than himself who could see it. This wasn't the first time Death had shown up in the company of others. Harry personally thought Death enjoyed making Harry look like he was talking to himself. Death denied it of course.

"No, Master. I don't know what he is, but he is very much alive. You should keep him though. He looks like fun."

Harry looked back at Riddick. The man was tensed, his muscles coiled waiting to spring. Alpha, Riddick had called himself. Harry could see it. The man was an apex predator. Riddick's mercury eyes were shifting from Harry to Death and back. Even now when he was still stunned from the revelation, Harry shivered under the intensity of that gaze.

Harry grinned at Death. "Doesn't he though? I think I just might."

"Look, I don't know what the fuck that is," Riddick said pointing at Death, "but you better start talking. Now."

"I promised you answers, and I'll deliver. You'll have to give me a moment for shock. No one but me has ever seen it before."

"Just tell me what he is."

"It. It hates being called a he or a she. And trust me it does not bode well with mortals to argue. Of course it went through a phase a few millennia ago where it refused to answer to anything other than-"

"Master! I thought we agreed not to bring that up," Death shrieked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I never agreed. I just got tired of arguing. If I want to tell Riddick that you wanted to be called-"

"Riddick? Is that who he is?" Death turned to Riddick."Are you really Riddick? I've heard great things about you. Oh, wow. I can't wait to see you in action. You really should let Master keep you. He's a great Master. I remember this one time, they invented a cure for cancer and I was really upset. 'Cause, you know, lots of people stopped dying. Anyway, Master saw that I was upset, so do you know he did? He started World War VI. Master says it was an 'accident', but I've never seen anyone 'accidentally' crash a rocket filled with the worlds politicians into the moon. No one knew how they even got on the rocket." Death sighed dreamily. "It was glorious. It was anarchy every where. So you see he really is the best master you could have."

Harry shrugged. "You followed me around, constantly whining. What was I supposed to do? You know I always take care of you."

It was true. Over the years Harry and Death had grown quite close. They could go for decades not seeing each other, but Harry made sure Death knew he was there. Sometimes he had to reign in Death when he got too eager, and sometimes he had to give Death a pick-me-up when it was feeling down.

Walking the line between Life and Death was not easy, and it took Harry a long time to find a balance. At first Harry thought he had to keep Death from any huge disasters, but that had created an over abundance of humans that Earth couldn't support. When Harry had realized the problem he had inadvertently created he tried leaving Death to it's own devices. Plagues, mass genocide and natural disasters hit the Earth in tandem.

After Harry finally got Death reigned in over half of the planets population was gone. It turned out to be not so bad because it took care of the pesky over population problem, but since then Harry had been walking the line. Harry always made sure to save as many lives as he took to keep that balance. Just like Death, the Master of Death wasn't good or evil. He just was.

There was still work to do, and Death had brought him the information he would need when he faced the Lord Marshall. If this prophecy was true, it would be Riddick not Harry that took the necromonger leader down. Harry was still responsible for finding out what was happening with the souls. Harry knew Riddick would be coming with him, but he did not Riddick to get to involved in his Master of Death duties. He didn't know what it meant that Riddick could see Death, but dealing with whoever was in charge of the souls here was Harry's personal responsibility. He would wait to see what the information Death had was before deciding to share it.

"Is the information vital, or can it wait until I finish up here?" Harry asked Death.

"It can wait, Master. But it is important. It's about my mission."

"Alright. See what else you can find and I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Yes, Master."

When Death shadowed away Harry turned back to Riddick and readied himself for explanations he had promised to deliver.


	7. Chapter 7

Riddick was getting impatient. That didn't bode well. First, Harry doing impossible things and then comes along a creature named Death. Riddick wanted answers and now. He watched as Harry stilled and took a breath as if readying himself.

"This will go easier if you don't interrupt. I am going to give you an extremely condensed version, 'cause if I don't we will be for a a long time. I can't tell you everything, somethings you will learn over time, and somethings you just can't know. Agreed?"

Riddick tensed. He didn't like being kept in the dark, but he nodded his agreement.

"Alright. Let's start from the beginning. A long time ago in another universe, I was a wizard. I am not sure if you have anything like wizards here, but we could use magic. There was a Dark Lord who wanted to rule the world. He wanted to become immortal and had gone further than anyone that came before him in his quest. He used the most evil and vile magics possible until eventually he came pretty damn close. No human can become immortal, but they can become very very hard to kill.

"Tom Riddle, that was the Dark Lord's name, chose to split his soul and store pieces in containers. While any piece of soul existed, he could not be killed. He was confident in his immortality, that was until a prophecy came about that detailed someone would be born who would defeat him. It became self fulfilling when he tried to kill the baby and ended up killed himself. Well, really it was only his body that was killed. His soul pieces kept him alive until he could find himself a new body. You following along so far?" Harry asked.

Riddck's mind was flying. This was not what he had been expecting. Different universe? Magic? Souls? What the fuck did he know about any of that shit? What he really wanted to know was what the hell it had to do with the man in front of him.

"Well, years passed. The baby grew up and when he was a teenager Tom Riddle gained his body back. The Dark Lord proceeded to wreck havoc on the wizards with his army. Thousands of people were being killed and the world looked to this teenager to save them as he had done as a baby. They pushed the fate of the world on a boy, and being the naive boy he was he accepted. He went on a journey to find and destroy the containers that held the soul pieces and therefore the souls within them.

When it came time to kill Tom Riddle himself, new information came to light. Through making his soul containers, Tom Riddle had weakened his soul so much that it became brittle and broken. When he tried to kill the baby that night, a piece of his soul shattered off and embedded itself into the boy. The only way for that soul piece to be destroyed was by the Dark Lord himself. And so I died. Well, I think that is enough for today. How about you?"

"No that is not enough! What the fuck did that have to do with anything? Nothing of what you just said tells me anything!" Riddick was furious.

"That's true. But I promised to tell you not her." Harry grinned.

"You really are insane, aren't you? What the hell are you talking about?"

"While it's true that I may not be sane, I'm not exactly insane either. And I'm talking about the little eavesdropper." Harry smirked and held up a finger.

Riddick watched as Harry silently stood and walked to the cell door and left. Riddick was confused as he watched the smaller man disappear from view only to hear a scuffle and then Harry returned with a dragging a struggling Kyra behind him by her arm.

"Riddick! What the fuck? Who is this piece of shit? Get him off me!" the woman screeched.

"What's the matter, Kyra?" Riddick growled."I thought you were a new animal?"

Harry tossed the woman to the cell floor as she tried to kick him. "Does she belong to you Riddick? Is she yours?" Riddick looked from Kyra to Harry. If he didn't know any better, Riddick would have thought the last was said with possessiveness.

As he looked at Harry he noticed the mans entire demeanor had changed. Gone was the playful seduction. The man looked at Kyra with a cold menace, like he was imagining the tortures he could heap upon her. Riddick was even more aware that he knew nothing about this man in front of him. Everything about Harry was an enigma, and just as he was getting answers Kyra had to come in and fuck it up.

"She is a child I came across years ago. I saved her life, but for some reason she thinks I owe her. Now she is under the impression she can compete with me because she was able to beat the filth in a place like this." Riddick didn't know why he was explaining. It probably had something to do with the fact that Kyra's death was written across Harry's face. As annoying as she was, Riddick wasn't ready to condemn her yet.

A sudden grin lit Harry's face as he looked down at Kyra who was sliding a shiv from her belt. "Ah, she is a child who needs to learn her place. Well then kiddo, you think you can play with the big boys?" Harry stepped back, arms held wide open."Have at it."

~*(0)*~

Kyra face clouded with anger as she quickly glanced from Riddick's expressionless face to Harry's grin, both staring at her waiting for her reaction. When she had come upon the cell, Kyra was surprised to hear Riddick's voice talking to another man. He barely spoke to her and here he was actually have a conversation with someone else. She couldn't hear what they were saying and she tried to silently creep closer, when all of a sudden the smug bastard had grabbed her and drug her into the cell.

It had hurt her pride being handled like some defenseless girl, and then to hear Riddick call her a child. Was that how he really saw her? Well she would show him, she would show the both of them. Kyra had spent the last five years being trained in the penal system. She hadn't survived so long by being weak.

"Kiddo? You're younger than me, asshole. But if you are looking to die, I can help you," Kyra sneered the the man.

The guy didn't even know how to fight. He stood there with a stupid grin on his face, not even entering a fighting stance. This would be only too easy. With her shiv in hand, she used her speed to dart closer to the small man. Kyra thrust her hand forward, her weapon headed for his unprotected abdomen. Just when she was about to make contact, her wrist was gripped in what felt like a steel trap. Kyra tried to jerk her hand away from the man, but she couldn't move an inch.

"Ah ah ah. Got to try harder than that, kitten." Using her wrist he spun her around shoving her to the center of the cell. "It's okay, precious, I'll give you another chance. Come on, I believe in you. You can do it!"

This guy was really starting to piss her off. He should not have been able to hold her immobile like that. She looked over at Riddick who didn't even spare her a glance, but was staring at the man with something close to amusement, but that couldn't be right. Riddick was never anything but emotionless to anyone.

Kyra charged the man again, her fist aimed for his face. When he caught it she was ready and dropped trying to pull him down with her. The man didn't even budge. Kyra kicked out at his knee cap on to have her foot caught in the mans other hand. He pushed her away again using both her arm and foot, sending her sprawling to the back corner of the cell opposite Riddick.

Kyra stood up rubbing her shoulder. "Poor wittle girl. did you get a boo-boo?"

In her anger anger, Kyra threw her shiv at the man with her good arm, only for it to be caught and shoved in the mans back pocket. "Tsk tsk, cutie. What are you going to do now?"

Fuck. This was not going the way she had imagined. The man wasn't even trying hard. He hadn't even moved from his original spot, and he still had that infuriating grin. _I hate this fucking guy._ And that's when it hit her. Her last resort weapon, which NEVER failed.

Suddenly she straightened her shoulders pushing out her chest, a seductive grin on her lips and slowly swayed her hips walking towards the man on the other side of the cell. "I guess you're right," she purred,"you win. I wonder what your prize will be."

She was halfway to the man when he smiled and walked towards her. Kyra thought she heard a growling from behind her, but dismissed it in favor of the man in front of her. He was almost close enough to attack with her boot blade, when he put on a burst of speed and knocked her to the ground. A snarl came where once there had been low growls, but they both ignored it.

The man had her pinned below him, his hands on her wrists and his legs pressing hers into the floor but otherwise not touching. "You are pathetic! There is always someone bigger and badder than you, but you are too stupid and prideful to know it. Congratulations, you made it this far. Woop-de-fucking-doo. I could kill you right now and there's nothing you could do about it. Grow the fuck up." The man leaned closer to her ear and whispered. " I know you want him, even if he doesn't. You even think about trying anything, I will slit open your stomach, pull out your entrails and wrap them around your fucking neck. You will beg for death long before I grant it. Do you understand me?"

Kyra did the only thing possible in her situation. She nodded vigorously while sobbing. The hellhound alarm sounded in the back ground. In a moment he was off her and dragging her out of the cell. "You better run along. I have a friend coming by any moment, and he's just not as nice as I am."

Kyra scrambled off the ground and ran as fast as she could towards safety. She was terrified, and the only thought in her head was _I'm not going any where near that psycho ever again._


	8. Chapter 8

Harry watched as the girl ran away, satisfied for the moment. When he read her intentions toward Riddick it had set him off and really the bitch was lucky she survived at all. If Harry hadn't been sure that Riddick didn't want the girl dead she would have lost more than her pride that night.

A large hand snaked around Harry's waist resting on his stomach pulling him back into the cell and against a warm chest. Riddick's scent enveloped him as the man leaned down to lightly bite at Harry's ear. Harry tilted his head, moaning at the feel of the strong body surrounding his. He shivered as Riddick licked and bit at the pulse point in his neck.

"Delicious. I knew you would be." Harry felt the words against his back as Riddick rough voice rumbled behind him. He could feel Riddick pressed against his back and couldn't help but shift back against him, drawing a low moan from the bigger man. Riddick's hand dropped from his stomach to cup Harry through his jeans. Harry panted heavily fighting not to thrust up into Riddick's palm, hanging on to his self control by a thread.

Harry's careful control was snapped when Riddick suddenly bit down hard on the side of his neck sending shock waves of pleasure through Harry's body and making him cry out. When Riddick removed his teeth from his flesh, Harry spun in the larger mans hold before reaching up to pull the mans head down to capture those sinful lips with his own. Harry's tongue flicked out to get his first taste of the Alpha and couldn't tell who moaned at the contact, but pressed himself closer at the wild taste of the man before him.

Caught in the heat of each other, neither noticed the large hell hound bound excitedly into the cell until it pounced on Harry sending both of the men to floor of the cell.

Harry sat up quickly and looked for what had hit him. "What the fuck! Really, Spike? Cock-blocked by a damn cat!" Harry groaned pushing the cat off his chest when it tried to lick his face.

"Just send it to get some damn food." Riddick said as he moved to shift atop Harry, as they were both still on the floor of the cell.

Harry put his hand on Riddick's chest and firmly pushed preventing the man from coming closer. "Actually, he is right. I didn't realize how long we had been talking. If they let loose the hell hounds, the guards will be moving soon. Which means the necromongers will be here soon."

Riddick groaned and sat back. "I'm leaving the planet before they get here. A few of the other convicts are going to try as well. You're welcome to try and keep up."

Harry snorted. "Oh, I'm leaving alright. But I'm leaving on the necro ship. I've got some business with the Lord Marshall. You're going to leave and not confront him after everything you told me?"

"Why should I? It's not my fight."

Harry looked at Riddick and leaned back on his palms as he considered his answer. "That's true. Personally, I object to being hunted. It just rubs me the wrong way I suppose. I refuse to run like prey. I much prefer to be the one hunting, but I can understand that not everyone can be like that. In order for there to be predators there has to be prey too."

Harry smirked inwardly. There was no way he was leaving the planet without Riddick, and if he had to resort to blatant manipulation then so be it. No doubt Riddick would realize what he was doing, but Harry counted on his Alpha nature to bristle at being thought of as prey.

Sure enough Riddick stiffened under his faux understanding his gaze, glaring at Harry. "Prey? I am not prey."

Harry gently patted Riddick's bicep, carefully not thinking about the feel of Riddick's skin hot beneath his. "Of course your not. I just meant some people like me can't handle being controlled by others. It makes us want to lash out and bite those who try. Don't worry, I'm sure running in fear for the rest of your life wont be so bad."

Harry gave Spike a pat on his side and stood, waiting for Riddick to join him. "We best start moving. I have to problems to confront, and you have to escape. Busy day, right?"

*!*!*!*

Riddick couldn't believe the nerve of this man, trying to manipulate him. Harry did have a point though. These necros weren't like the mercs he had been avoiding. They were not going to stop looking for him because of this damned prophecy.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go with Harry though. Going after the Lord Marshall was one thing, but going with Harry had problems. Riddick had always been solitary. He had no need for company, and no one could keep up with him. Whenever the urge hit, he sated it and went on his way.

Speaking of that urge, Riddick sent a glare towards the hell hound sitting at Harry's feet, acting much like an over grown house cat. Riddick looked back to Harry and the slightly bleeding mark he had left on the man's skin. Watching Harry with Kyra when she had tried to become seductive had sent a wave of fury through Riddick that he just couldn't explain. It made him want to mark his territory, which was a completely foreign thought. But just when things were getting good than damned cat fucked it up.

As the cat nuzzled at Harry's thigh, the man crouched down to look in the beast's eyes. "Well, Spike, we are leaving. We won't be coming back, and the inmates are going to die, which means no more food for you big boy. What do you say? You want to come with?" The large cat chuffed at Harry. "Oh! I see. Well then, they can come too. We will be moving fast. Leave the weak ones and the trouble makers, they will just slow us down. Bring the rest to the pit in an hour. We will have some convicts with us so no snacks for now, make sure your pride understands."

The scaled cat stood and rubbed its length along Harry's side, and paused a moment before doing the same to Riddick before sprinting out of the cell and letting loose a loud roar. Riddick looked to Harry for answers about this latest mystery.

"You're bringing the beasts with you on a necro ship? How do you expect to do that?" Riddick asked.

Harry shrugged,"I can't just leave them here. I will get them on the ship no problem. There are only 4 adults and 2 cubs, so it won't be too difficult. Besides," Harry said with a small grin directed at Riddick, "I have a bit of a soft spot when it comes to large predators."

!*!*!*!

The men only had an hour before they were to meet up with the hell hounds and head out. Riddick told Harry that he wasn't going to be summoning the other convicts, they could either follow and maybe live or stay and definitely die. He did, however, want to find Kyra.

As Riddick was on his way to find the annoying woman, Harry called Death for their meeting. He needed the answers about what what happening with the souls before coming in contact with the necros. It took only minutes for Death to arrive.

"Hey, Master, where did your mate go? I was hoping to talk with him. If even half of what I heard was true than he is such a...a... I don't even know what to call him. So, where is he?"

Death was practically vibrating with excitement as it looked around as if Riddick was hiding from it. "Death, we are short on time. You know that's one of those things even I can't mess with. Bloody laws of the universe," Harry grumbled. "I need to know what you have found about the beings called necromongers."

"Alright. Alright. I'm just saying he-" Death cut off that thought after a stern look from Harry. "Right. Well, You know how back in our world, our realm was called the Underworld. That was where I placed and kept all the souls I reaped. I tried to find something similar here, a place where souls were congregated. What I found was a place they called the Underverse. It was chaos, Master. And not the good kind either. I haven't been able to find anyone running the place. It's as if the souls just show up there with no one to guide or collect them."

"That is troubling," Harry said. "There should have been a being here like yourself in charge, even if they don't have a Master; like you before I was chosen. In what condition were the souls?" Harry asked fearing the answer.

"It was most troubling, Master. Some were decaying, fading for some reason. Some were even damaged, like they had been torn from their bodies. I don't know what has caused this, but we have to fix it, Master. You have to fix it," Death pleaded.

"I know. Don't worry. I wouldn't let souls continue to be mistreated. Have you found anything about the Lord Marshall? Could he be the one damaging the souls?"

"I found that the necromongers have been around for longer than people seem to think. The Lord Marshall gained his title two decades ago when he defeated the former Lord. It appears that their law is 'you keep what you kill', so by defeating the prior leader he became their leader. I have heard whispers that he has been to the Underverse. No mortal should be able to make it into a soul haven, Master."

"I know. You have done great, Death. I need you to focus on what these necromongers are. What he has been doing to them and their souls. I will be traveling with Riddick to confront the man on Helion Prime. I don't know how long it will take to reach there, but I will contact you when I do. Try not to come to me unless there is something vital, because I will have Riddick with me and he can see you. Speaking of which, what was up with that?"

"I really can't say, Master," Death said innocently but started shifting anxiously.

"Alright," Harry said slowly, though his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I have go now. We will be escaping this planet. You should know that I will most likely be battling soon, so you will feel the pull to my kills. Riddick will be there too."

Death brightened immediately. "Oh my! Really? You always know just what to get me, Master. I will be there! I can't believe it. I finally get to see _the_ Riddick in action _and_ you will be there too! Do you think they have popcorn in this universe, Master?" Death asked looking at Harry hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

While Riddick was making his way to find Kyra, he was going over the last day and a half in his mind. When he made he had manipulated the merc in to bringing him to Crematoria he had not planned for Harry, that was for damn sure. There was still so much unanswered, but for some reason Riddick was actually considering leaving with him on the necro ship. Something that was totally out of character for him.

Leaving the planet was a given, so Riddick considered the options. If he left with the convicts he would be able to make it to another planet to dump them, and then make his way alone like he always had. There would be no complications, secrets or mysterious creatures. On the other hand if he went with Harry there would be all those things along with death, dismemberment and most likely sex. _Well fuck, when you put it that way._

A noise broke Riddick out of his thoughts. Following the sound of grumbling, Riddick found Kyra in a cell kicking at something on the floor.

"Did you have fun, Kyra?" Riddick asked with amusement.

Startled, Kyra whirled around to face Riddick. "What the hell? How did you find me?"

"I followed the scent of wounded pride," Riddick stated blandly.

"Fuck you, Riddick! Why the hell did you let that freak touch me? You're supposed to protect me!" Kyra wailed.

Riddick raised an eyebrow in disbelief, _I am_? "And what made you think that? I have already saved your life, Kyra. I kept you safe once, and you betrayed that by taking up with the same ones out to kill me. I don't know where the idea that I owe you anything, but I don't owe you shit."

Kyra stared at Riddick with her mouth agape. "I know you don't owe me. But Riddick, I thought we...you know..." Kyra trailed off her thought, looking at Riddick meaningfully as if trying to will him into understanding.

"'We' what Kyra? There is no 'we'. I travel alone Kyra." Riddick internally ignored the fact that he was most likely breaking that rule very soon. "Why the hell would I bring a kid with me?"

"I'm not a fucking kid, Riddick. Stop pretending you don't see it." Kyra demanded before marching up to Riddick grabbing his hands and placing them on her tits. "I am a woman Riddick." Kyra said seductively before standing on her toes to force her lips to Riddick's, shoving her tongue between his lips.

It was at this point that Riddick realized there was something very wrong. In his hands, literally, was a woman throwing herself at him and he didn't even twitch but even catching the scent of Harry was enough to have him aching. _Well, fuck. Looks like I'm going to Necropolis._

Riddick raised his hands to Kyra's shoulders shoving her away, causing her to land on her ass on the floor and stare up at the man with shock. Riddick spit on the ground and glared as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What the fuck, Kyra," he growled, "I fucking told you. I don't want you. The only reason I came here is to give you the heads up about the escape in an hour. I don't even know why I did that. Do what ever the fuck you want, just stay the hell away from me. Don't think you will get lucky a third time, kid."

With that Riddick washed his hands of Kyra. She really was too fucking stupid to survive. He had already done more for her than he should have. He was not going to keep saving her ass.

Sounds of gunfire from the Pit had Riddick running to the center cavern. Muzzle flash could be seen in the windows in the guard chamber at the top of the Pit from where Riddick was standing about halfway up. As quick as it started it was over and silence echoed through the cavern as the convicts stared up at the guard room wondering what had happened. Hanging from the chain that Riddick had been suspended from in the center of the room was one of the mercs that had brought him in.

Seeing his chance, Riddick backed up several steps before sprinting and jumping through the air. He caught the man and using the merc as a stepping tool, Riddick quickly used his arms to climb the rope to enter the guard room. The room was dark except for sparks of light from power cables that got caught in the fire. There were the bodies of the mercs who had brought him in yesterday dead on the floor, but the guards were not to be seen. Riddick walked over to the door leading to the hangar, but the electric lock had been disconnected.

"Now that was hot!"

Riddick looked up from the security video he had found to see Harry leaning against the still closed door from the pit. Riddick raised an eyebrow in question. "Watching you climb that rope. Mmm, you really are gorgeous, you know that?" asked Harry ask he walked closer. Riddick couldn't repress the shiver of desire that ran through him at the sight of his mark standing out on pale skin of Harry's throat as the man approached.

When he was close enough, Riddick grabbed Harry's shirt and dragged him closer. Riddick then buried his face in Harry's throat, licking at his mark enjoying the feel of the smaller man melting against him. "We've still got some time before we have to move." Harry murmured in his ear.

Riddick groaned and pulled away from that delicious flesh to capture Harry's lips. Before he could taste that sweet flavor though, Harry stilled against him and pulled back with a look of fury on his face. "Who the fuck was it?" Harry snarled in his face. "It was that little fucking bitch wasn't it? That's why you went to find her!"

Riddick suddenly found himself on the floor of the guard tower with a furious Harry atop him. His arms were pinned to the side of his head as Harry leaned down to growl in his face. "You're mine!" he screamed slamming Riddick's wrists to the ground as the larger man tried to free himself.

Really, someone Harry's size should not be strong enough to pin Riddick down. He wasn't sure if he liked being thought of as Harry's. Riddick shifted his hips and thrust upwards and dislodged the smaller man sending him flying. Riddick stood and looked down at Harry who was crouched on the floor. "I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. You don't get to go all fucking crazy on me for no goddamned reason! Now I'm going to let the cons up, and you just calm the fuck down." Riddick eyed the man warily before turning to go find the button to open the door to the pit.

That turned out to be a mistake since as soon as his back was turned, he was hit with a weight that sent him to the ground...again. Now Riddick was angry. He was frustrated at being made to look weak by this man yet again. "I said you're mine." Harry repeated, his voice low and deadly.

"Get the fuck off me!" Riddick yelled. He was pissed, he couldn't get free! He struggled for all he was worth, but somehow this small slip of a man was able to keep him from escaping. Harry was talking, but Riddick couldn't hear him over his own growls as he attempted to free himself. All movement ceased when Riddick felt a sharp sudden pressure on the back of his neck. All thought fled his mind and his body completely relaxed. Harry growled above him and Riddick could feel the vibration travel down his spine.

Riddick had never felt anything like this before. He knew he should be concerned, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but contentment. A sound made it's way up from his chest and had it been anyone else, Riddick would have sworn it sounded like purring. Actually, it was quite similar to the sound Spike made when Harry touched him.

Then the pressure was gone, both from his neck and the weight of Harry on his back. Riddick sat up to see Harry sitting a few feet from him, blushing and looking at him abashedly. "I- ahem- I'm sorry about that. That's never happened before. I smelled that whore on you and just- well you saw."

Riddick rubbed the back of his neck and felt the teeth impression there. _Looks like he's not the only one with a mark._ For some reason that thought of having Harry's mark on him didn't anger Riddick as much as he thought it should. "I didn't do anything with her. Kyra grabbed me and kissed me before I threw her off. And what the fuck did you just do to me?" Riddick demanded, unsure as to why he was explaining himself.

Harry's face darkened at the mention of Kyra. "I don't know exactly. I wasn't really thinking. Just so I know, for no particular reason of course, how fond are you of that slut's ability to breathe? For example, if she were to somehow lose that ability would become you be concerned?"

Riddick thought about it for a moment. "I don't give a shit. Twice today she almost lost her life, I'm not going to try protect her from herself. But we will be talking about this... whatever the hell it is. Soon."

"Interesting. Good to know. Now," Harry said while standing up, acting for all the world like he hadn't just went crazy and attacked a man twice his size and won,"whats the plan?"

Riddick got off the floor and hit the button in the center of the room that opened the doors to the pit. "The door to the ship was disabled and the track to the merc ship was destroyed. The way I see the only way out is the surface."

They both turned at the sound of foot steps coming up the stairway from the pit. The convicts come through the door at a run and began picking up the fallen weapons and looking at Harry and Riddick suspiciously. One of the men, the one who had talked to Riddick when he first came in, ordered another to check for the guards when Riddick stopped them.

"Don't bother. Guards ain't there. They figured out the necros were coming for me. Plan was to clean the bank, ghost the mercs, break wide through the tunnel. Then somebody got a lucky shot off with a rocket launcher and took out the sled. Guards took off on foot, but rigged the door so no one could follow. They'll take take the one ship in the hangar, but leave everyone else here to die."

"How the hell do you know what happened. You weren't even up here," asked one of the inmates.

"'Cause it was my plan."

-AD-AD-AD-

Harry watched Riddick taking charge with nothing more than his voice. The man was truly impressive, He just exuded an alpha vibe. Harry still felt a little embarrassed about his reaction earlier, but now was not the time to study their odd behavior. He could hear his cats coming up the stairway, their snarls proceeding them.

All of the convicts turned at the sound with fear, raising their scavenged guns and pointing at the iron doorway. Harry moved to stand in front of the door before the cats could make an appearance.

Harry stared down each man. "They are mine. They will not attack unless provoked. If you attempt to attack them, I will kill you. Is that understood?"

"What are you talking about kid? They will eat us!"

"You should listen to him," Riddick interjected from his place behind the men.

His warning went unheeded. As the hell hounds came into view through the door behind him, one of the filthy convicts let off a round of fire towards Harry and the cats. The rest of the inmates stared in shock as some how all of the bullets reversed trajectory and ended up in his idiot's own body.

"Now that that is out of the way. How about we leave," Harry said calmly as the mans body fell to the floor. The inmates weapons were moved from the cats to be pointed at Harry as they recognized the new threat.

"Who the fuck are you, kid?" the leader demanded of Harry.

"He's with me." Riddick told them sternly as he walked over to the controls that raised the guardroom to the surface of the planet.

"Exactly," Harry said with a glare to Kyra who had come up with the others, causing her to shrink back in fear. "Just leave my kitties alone, and we will get along grand," Harry told them while patting Spikes head.

The inmates stared in shock as Harry moved aside to allow four large hell hounds inside. Harry saw the two smaller cubs in the center being protected by the adults who growled at the inmates until they backed into the far corner.

"Spike, keep them over here. Get your cubs ready to run." Harry walked over to where Riddick was flicking switches and pulling levers. The room shuddered and began to rise as the convicts began to talk.

"What is this? What are they thinking?"

"Once that sun comes up we won't last five minutes!"

"Five minutes? We ain't gonna last thirty seconds out there. It'll light you up like a match."

The room reached the top of it's ascent and metal scraped as the heavy doors started to open revealing to Harry the first glimpse at the surface of the planet. It was completely barren, made up of steaming black volcanic rock against the night sky. Sharp spires punched up the land scape along with deep craters and pits. There was no flat ground, and making the trek was going to be difficult at the pace they had to run. Harry shifted with excitement, grinning at the new challenge.

"20 mile buffer zone over 30 klicks to the hangar."

"30 klicks over that terrain?"

The room clanged to a stop and Riddick turned to look at Harry as the convicts continued to talk. The leader of the convicts came over to talk to Riddick as Harry listened.

"It's moving in the right direction. We could make it. Stay behind the night, keep ahead of the sun," the convict leader said.

Riddick stood up and addressed the convicts. "There's going to be one speed - mine. If you can't keep up don't step up. You'll just die."


	10. Chapter 10

The next few moment were a rush of bodies as the convicts readied. Heavy weapons were left behind in favor of carrying light for the sprint across the dangerous terrain. Riddick, already having picked up his weapons of choice, walked over to where Harry was standing with the hell hounds. Riddick noticed the smaller man was sending a death glare at Kyra who was across the room with the other convicts. When Harry caught sight of Riddick he began practically vibrating with excitement as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, grinning maniacally at Riddick as he approached.

"When I open the vents, we go. No stopping. Not even for your cats. Got it?"

"We won't be the problem," Harry replied, reaching out to pat one of the beasts that was still growling softly at the panicking men. "What's the plan for when we get to the other side?"

"If we move fast we should make it before the guards. All we have to do is hot wire the shit then we're out of here."

Harry frowned up at him. "I told you Riddick. I have to go to Necropolis. I thought you got that."

Riddick smirked at Harry,"But no one ever said you had to go with the necros to get there. I know where they are on Helion Prime. I've been there, I know how to get in."

"That is... a really good point. I didn't think of that," Harry smiled suddenly, "Does that mean you're coming with me?"

Riddick looked away from Harry's knowing look, suddenly very interested in the buttons on the control panel. "No. We just happen to be going to the same place, in the same ship, with the same goal. That's all. Don't read any more in to this than there is."

"Mhmm. I understand alright," Harry replied still grinning. "Shall we run then?"

Riddick nodded eager to finish the uncomfortable conversation, and reached over to slam his hand on the control panel. One side of the circular room began to groan as the metal shifted and opened to reveal wide slits. A gust of air rushed in the vents bringing in dirt and dust from the outside. Riddick waited for it to settle before moving over to the vents and raising his goggles to better see the landscape ahead of them.

"Move out!" Riddick roared before sprinting out.

Riddick and Harry easily set the pace with the four hell hounds fanned out, two behind and one on each side of them as they ran. Riddick noticed that two of the adults had picked up the cubs and were carrying them in their jaws as they ran. The planet was eerily silent except for the the footfalls and panting of the men as they tried to keep up. It was dark and the Furyan vision helped him to navigate where others might have fallen.

They ran fast to keep ahead of the coming sun. Riddick was impressed with Harry's agility. The man was small but fast, leaping wide crags and scaling the black walls that seemed to spring up around them. Harry was panting, but still had a wide smile on his face as he ran.

Even though Harry was running faster, he dropped back slightly allowing Riddick to take lead as he knew where they were going. The land was just as dangerous as it looked. They easily navigated through the large crevices and lava pits, but the inmates behind them were not so lucky and more than one Riddick heard the shout of a man down. Riddick was surprised to see the hounds climbing the vertical walls as their claws actually punctured the rock.

Adrenaline pumped faster, helping him focus and regulating his breath as he pushed himself forward. It was exhilarating and he could see why Harry was enjoying himself. This is what he was made for, what he lived for. Knowing he was racing the guards in the tunnels below them and the scorching sun behind him with his life on the line.

"Riddick, look!"

Harry's shout made Riddick turn to see the sun was rising above the horizon. He could already feel the heat start to rise, even though the sun's flares had barely touched the sky. Where the light touched the planet large jets of gas were shooting up from the ground. It looked like the entire planet was lighting on fire behind them, which Riddick supposed it was.

"We need to move faster!" Riddick yelled at Harry as he jumped over another lava pit.

As volcanic ash began to fall around them, Riddick caught sight of movement a few meters to his left. There in the cliff wall was a large metal door covered in soot and ash, almost invisible against the land scape. He motioned to Harry to make him aware of the problem before moving to stand behind the door as it slowly began to open. Harry ducked behind a large outcropping when a burst of gunfire came from behind the open door.

Riddick heard a scream as one of the convicts got caught in the open. Drawing his knives, Riddick crouched behind the door and moved around the metal to force his weapon quickly into the gut of the shooter before jerking it up as he stood, ceasing the fire as the man dropped dead to the ground. Riddick could see the heat signature in the tunnel and knew there were still six more guards to deal with. He motioned for Harry to follow him as he entered the door.

AD -*- AD -*- AD -*- AD

The only thing better than the rush of being able to run full out was watching the man in front of him do the same. Harry was in awe of the way Riddick moved. It strongly resembled the way the cats at his side ran. For all his size and strength, Riddick was still graceful as he ran and jumped just in front of Harry who was all too happy to run behind him and enjoy the view. _And what a great view it is._

When Riddick motioned about the guard Harry stepped aside. Harry was a natural leader, he always had been even when he was mortal. In the years since he had lead armies into battle and had almost always chosen the winning side. Whether they won because he chose them or not he had never actually known.

While it wasn't in his nature to let another lead him, Harry wanted to see how Riddick worked in battle. He had only seen Riddick fight against a few unarmed prisoners, though he guessed a fight against the guards would not require much more effort. However, if Death was impressed the man had to be spectacular. _Note to self: how does Death know about Riddick?,_ Harry thought to himself.

Shots rang out as one of the guards got off a few rounds in the direction of the inmates before being disemboweled. Harry could hear the shouts of the convicts behind him, but ignored them in favor of following Riddick through the door with the hell hounds following at his heels. Harry entered a narrow tunnel in the rock, the sounds of shouting echoing along the walls. Flashes of light and the sound of guns firing were coming from just up ahead around a bend in the tunnel.

Harry headed toward the battle, itching for some action. When he rounded the corner Harry took in the scene quickly. Three of the guards were on the ground with no movement, another had been disarmed and was shouting and gripping his thigh. Riddick was currently fighting with a large greasy man with a gun using his knives and the final guards had decided to make a break for it and upon seeing Harry come around the corner, turned tail and ran in the direction of the hangar.

Making his decision to go after the fleeing man, Harry started sprinting down the tunnel past Riddick after the escaping guard. He quickly over took the man and tackled the man driving him to the ground and quickly snapped his neck before the man could even register he was down. A sudden silence and foot steps behind him alerted Harry to Riddick's presence.

As he stood large hands gripped his hips and whirled him around. "What the- mmph." Harry's words were cut off as hips lips were claimed and all thoughts fled as Riddick devoured him. Harry ran his hands up the large biceps and across the mans broad shoulders to rest at the back of Riddick's neck.

A gasp from down the tunnel had both men on alert. They turned to look down the tunnel to see Kyra with a shocked look as the rest of the convicts came around the corner.

Harry looked back up at Kyra with a smug expression, before turning back to Riddick. "We need to move. But we will be finishing this later." Harry stretched back up to nip lightly at Riddick's slightly swollen mouth, chucking at the growl he caused before moving away.

While Riddick glared, Harry addressed the remaining five convicts including Kyra. "If this was all the guards, the way to the ship will be clear now. We still need to move fast. We need to be off planet before the sun hits the hangar or we will be fried. Now move!" While Harry didn't the deep voice of Riddick he still commanded attention with a presence borne of experience and they were soon moving again, Riddick in the lead with Harry and the hell hounds just behind followed by the convicts several paces behind.

The tunnel, while significantly less fun than running the obstacle course that was the surface of the planet, helped them gain time without having to navigate the dangerous landscape outside. They soon reached the hangar which appeared to be a large hole carved out of the mountain. In the center of the area there was a large space ship, and the walls of the room were lined with supply crates and a control panel on the far wall near the large hangar door.

Riddick lead them directly over to the ship and opened the entry ramp. Harry had been on space ships before, but this one was very different and he was hit with the fact that he really was in a new universe. Space travel on Earth had steadily improved since he was a mortal, but they had never actually found another planet with life on it. The argument was still alive and well as to whether there actually were other life forms out there when The Plucking happened.

Harry looked around at the unfamiliar technology was very glad he would be leaving with Riddick as he did not have the time to be learning how to work everything. As it was Riddick had headed directly for the front of the ship and started flipping switches and checking gauges. Without turning around Riddick ordered the convicts to start packing necessary supplies on to the ship, and the men rushed to do his bidding.

"Everything is set in here, we just need to get the supplies for the pods on board," Riddick said, addressing Harry.

"Um...pods?" Harry had no clue what Riddick was talking about.

"Yeah, the pods," Riddick gestured to eight steel doors that lined the left side of the ship. Riddick had lowered his goggles again, but Harry could feel him looking at him with intent. "You don't know what they are, do you?"

"Yeah...that would be a no."

"They are for long distance jumps. Cryo sleep, so they won't age when it takes years to travel from one planet to another."

"Makes sense. I won't be going in one though. Just so we are clear," Harry told him.

"No, I won't be either. They are for the others. It's not too far to Helion Prime, we should be able to make the trip in days. The others don't know where we are going though. We need to get everything on board and get off planet before the sun catches us or the necros show up."

With that they both headed out into the hangar just in time to see the shadows thickening on the back wall as Death made it's appearance. Harry smiled as the shadows churned and shifted showing Death's excitement, and knew they were not going to make it off planet before the necros showed up. Nothing got it more excited than slaughter. Harry chuckled fondly and turned to Riddick who was watching Death warily. It still amazed Harry that Riddick could see it, and he just knew there was a reason there, he just had to find it.

"Are you ready? This is going to be fun." Harry told him, sharing in Death's excitement.

"You have a very twisted definition of fun, you know that?" Riddick asked but Harry could tell by the way the larger man moved that he was anticipating the battle as well. Harry laughed full out, drawing the attention of the other convicts. He reached up to bring Riddick down to his level before drawing the man into a kiss, missing the look of fury on Kyra's face when Riddick returned the kiss with fervor.

They both drew back, Harry slightly breathless and still grinning and seeing an answering smirk on Riddick's lips. Harry briefly wished he could see the mans silver eyes and wondered why he wore the goggles.

Harry turned to the the convicts still staring at the two men with astounded looks. Harry hardened his features and addressed the men and Kyra. "We are about to have company. We can't get off planet until they are dealt with so take them out fast. We have only minutes before the sun hits the hangar and we need to be gone before then. Get your weapons and get into position." Harry turned to the hell hounds. "Spike, you're with me. Put one in the ship with the cubs and the others help out where they can. No cons unless they attack you. Kill everyone else." Spike butted his head on Harry's thigh in confirmation, before letting out a series of chirps to the other cats who moved to do as they were told.

The convicts were still staring at Harry when Riddick roared,"He said fucking move! Now!" The men jumped and run to take positions behind the emptied metal bins with guns pointed towards the doors while Riddick and Harry split up to take either side of the hangar door. Riddick took the left with the control panel unsheathing his knives from the harness strapped to his back. The knives were a matched set where each of the 8 inch blades wrapped along his and curved out along the back of Riddick's hand as he held the handle in his palm. They looked to be designed for slashing rather than stabbing.

Harry and Spike took the right, Harry summoning the Elder Wand as he moved. While he didn't need a wand for everyday magic, in a large battle he used the wand because it amplified and focused his magic. Harry nodded to Riddick letting him know he was ready, and the door began to separate from the center revealing a squadron of what Harry could only assume were the necromongers.

On the runway there were over 30 soldiers spread out in no particular formation, the closest being only a few meters away. The soldiers where clothed in black armor holding guns unfamiliar to Harry. In the center of the group was a hunched figure with a glowing blue circle in the center of its head and it was emitting a loud screeching noise.

Gunfire came from behind him as the convicts opened fire on the necros, the first to go down was the loud creature. The necros returned fire aiming at the hidden convicts, not yet having seen Riddick or Harry. Deciding that problem should be rectified Harry raised his wand and began to fire into the enemies., catching sight of Riddick moving out of the shelter of the hangar and tearing through the soldiers on his side with his blades.

Harry waited a moment to step out so he could see the way Riddick fought. If he thought watching Riddick run was impressive, watching him kill was mesmerizing. The man moved through the soldiers throwing his body around with grace, slashing at the men through the seams in their armor. After watching him throw a man twice his size over his shoulder, Harry knew it was time to join in.

With Spike at his side, Harry rushed into combat dodging the plasma waves from the weapons of the necros. He fired spells rapidly at the soldiers but saw more coming from behind a nearby spire. Harry and Riddick naturally gravitated toward one another, covering each others backs against the coming soldiers. Around them bodies littered the floor runway. Harry could still hear the gunfire from the convicts in the hangar keeping the necros from the ship.

Another wave of soldiers came at them and Harry and Riddick were separated. In the onslaught Harry was being forced to retreat back towards the hangar. Unfortunately they were also fighting time. Harry looked up to see the sun was rising fast, already the light was touching the tops of the surrounding spires.

"Riddick! The sun!" Harry shouted. Momentarily distracted, Harry didn't notice the necromonger approaching silently from the rear until he was grabbed and a knife was slowly pressing into his aorta. Harry still hand his wand and could easily escape the man. It was clear the soldier had discounted Harry's strength because of his size. Harry stayed where he was, and took the unique opportunity to study the man's soul via the physical contact.

"CEASE FIRE!" the man commanded. Miraculously they actually did, even the convicts. Riddick turned from the soldier he had just decapitated. While he was sorting out the information he was gathering, Harry noticed Kyra slowly approaching from the shadows inside the hangar. The man behind him addressed Riddick directly. "Surrender or he dies."

"Why the fuck should I care about a fucking convict?" Riddick growled at the man.

"You forget. I know you Riddick. You are a warrior. You wouldn't trust just anyone at your back." Harry couldn't see the man, but he could hear the smugness in his voice. "Now surrender or I slit his throat."

Riddick took a step closer and the man behind him pressed the knife in harder causing blood to flow down Harry's neck. "Come any closer and he's dead anyway." Harry saw the grip on Riddick's knives falter.

"If you knew Riddick, you have remembered an important fact," Kyra's voice rang out across the silent battlefield. Harry flicked his gaze over to her in time to see her raise her gun. "Riddick travels alone."

And then she fired.


	11. Chapter 11

Riddick watched as a hole blossomed in the center of Harry's chest and felt an unrivaled fury rise up inside of him. The man fell to the floor dead, killed by a woman he had protected. Riddick had only known Harry a short time and he had barely scratched the surface of the secrets the smaller man had promised to share. Now he never would.

Riddick let out an inhuman roar of rage and grief, the sound picked up and amplified by the three hell cats still circling the battle. All the soldiers recognizing the biggest threat turned their weapons on him, but Riddick was unable to care. With two of Harry's beasts for backup, Riddick tore into the enemy his only thought to reach Kyra and tear her apart.

The sounds of the fight had faded and all Riddick could hear was the beating of his heart. Blood and bullets flew through the air, but then the inevitable happened. Riddick was clipped on the shoulder from one of the plasma shock waves that came from the necro guns, sending him flying through the air to land on the runway 15 feet away with pain coursing through him.

The battle ceased as the soldiers stared at the Riddick on the ground struggling to his feet through unimaginable pain. The soldier who had held Harry at knife point was slowly approaching. "So you can kneels," the man drawled as he raised dual pistols to take aim at Riddick's prone form still attempting to make it to his feet.

Before the man could fire, time stopped. A bright light appeared behind the soldiers, growing brighter and bigger until it encompassed Riddick's whole sight. Some sort of vision took over. Where the soldier once stood, a beautiful woman now was there in the center of a sprawling landscape filled with countless grave markers. The necromongers faded from his sight, but Harry's body could still be seen over lapping the vision so it looked like he was laying at the base of a dead tree.

"I think you know now. I think you know who tore Furya apart." The woman looked down as she stood over him. "You are more than know. You will be our champion, Riddick." The woman raised her palm to her chest, a blue light began to glow under her hand. "This mark carries the anger of an entire race." The woman brought her hand to rest on Riddick's chest. "But it's going to hurt."

The pain of the gunshot was nothing compared to being with the memories that were not his own. He remembered the fear, the anguish of watching his whole race die before him and unable to stop it. Riddick saw in his vision the Lord Marshall walking along the destruction he had wrought on his people with his fear of his own death. He felt the pride of a great nation now gone, nothing more than bones and ash.

As the vision began to fade the woman spoke again. "Find the prophecy, Riddick. You will understand soon enough." Her gaze shifted to Harry's body by the rapidly fading tree, before coming back to rest on Riddick before the vision faded completely.

Riddick's body trembled with the pain of the assaulting memories as time resumed around him. Blue lights swirled underneath as his skin while the soldier took aim and fired. A shock wave ripped through the valley, every one in a 30 foot radius was knocked of their feet as Riddick collapsed motionless to the ground.

AD!AD!AD!AD!

When he regained consciousness Riddick was instantly alert. He was in the hangar, out of the sun which had fully hit the runway. There was no one else alive anywhere. Riddick could see the burning bodies or the soldiers and two of the hell hounds _. Harry is not going to be happy about that._ The thought ran through his mind before he remembered all that had happened. He felt pain in his chest as he thought of Harry. Riddick rubbed the bite mark on the back of his neck absentmindedly as he watched the necromonger ship rise in the distance.

"Kyra," he growled through gritted teeth, watching the ship fly away and silently vowed vengeance not only for his people but for Harry as well.

Riddick looked to the spot Harry's body had fallen, but only saw drag marks in blood. Riddick followed the marks to the back corner of the hangar where Riddick had seen the shadows of Death before the necros showed up. Spike still had Harry's shirt in his jaws as he yanked the body further back in the hangar.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Riddick yelled. "You are not going to eat him!"

The cat had reached the back wall, and stopped to look at Riddick who had never known an animal could insult you with a simple look. Riddick knelt down next to Harry's body, ignoring the hole where Harry's heart should have been and reached out to run his fingers lightly over his mark on Harry's skin.

"Of course he's not going to eat him!" Riddick startled at the voice as Death stepped away from the wall. "What kind of friend eats another friend? No friend at all, that's who."

"Animals eat dead things." Riddick replied dully.

"Whose dead? Master isn't dead. He's resting. Just give him a bit. While we wait, can I just say how awesome you were. I mean when you stabbed that one guy through the eye and the blade came out the back of his skull! How cool was that? Ooh! Or that time when you-"

Riddick watched the clearly unstable creature continued to ramble on, still brushing the mark on Harry's neck not noticing the warmth under his fingers. The thing was obviously a bit insane, but Riddick couldn't see how it thought Harry would just wake up with large hole in the center or his chest.

Riddick had only known Harry for a day, so he couldn't really understand his reaction the the dead man. He couldn't shake the feeling that with Harry dead he was missing out on something. Riddick didn't know what, but from what Harry had shown him already, it was probably something crazy and unexplainable.

"- and when his arm fell off I just could not stop laughing. But my favorite part was when you and Master were fighting together." Death sighed. "It was so beautiful. Master has always been more of a long range fighter, and you obviously are more of a close combat sort of killer. It's so sweet. It's like you complete each other," Death cooed, which even Riddick found a bit creepy.

"Master is always looking for an equal but never found one, and then that damn Sandy Perkins came along. Ugh," Death scoffed. "I still loathe Sandy Perkins, even if it really was that damnable teenager's angst ridden hormones that cause The Plucking. You won't be giving Master any flowers will you?" Death asked before continuing on without waiting for an answer, which was just as well since Riddick didn't have one. "Of course you won't. But you know- oh wait! Here he comes. We can continue this later."

Death went completely still and silent as he stared down at Harry's body and Riddick realized as while an excited Death was annoying a motionless Death was scary as fuck. Riddick saw Spike sitting near Harry's head staring at the body too with a look of expectation. So Riddick looked too. His gaze rested on Harry's face just in time to see the mans eyes pop open.

"Ow. That fucking hurt,"Harry groaned.

Riddick stared down at the talking corpse with a hole still in his chest and the world went black.

He could hear their voices before he was fully awake. That was not a familiar feeling for Riddick.

"I think he's coming around. Did you not tell him what was going on?" That was Harry's voice. A dead man's voice.

"I did, Master! I promise. I told him you were coming back. It's just-" the voice trailed off.

"Just what?"

"I don't think he believed me, Master."

"Clearly not if this was his reaction. I have a feeling he's not going to be happy about passing out. Let's not bring it up. Ok, Death?"

"Of course not, Master."

"Ok, Spike?"

A huff came in response.

"Alright then. Oh hello there, Riddick."

Riddick was laying on the stone floor of the hangar as he opened eyes to Harry kneeling beside him. Riddick's eyes were automatically drawn to Harry's chest. There was a hole in the shirt, but the skin was completely smooth and unmarked by any wound. There was some sort of black lines that made no sense over the man's heart, but other than that nothing.

"You're dead." Riddick stated.

"Ah. Well you see. I'm not. No matter how hard that little bitch tried," Harry grumbled. "It's kind of part of those things I was going to tell you before that whore interrupted us."

"So you're not dead." Riddick wanted to clarify.

"Emphatically not."

"You know you're gonna have to explain this shit," Riddick growled roughly, but his hand reached up to lightly stroke along the skin on Harry's chest.

Harry's features softened and he reached down to cup the back of Riddick's neck, his fingers tracing the bite mark causing Riddick to shiver. Noticing the movement Harry grinned leaned in to kiss Riddick. Just when Riddick felt Harry's breath on his lips a voice broke into the silence.

"Oh, Master! This is so great."

Harry turned his head to look at the creature. "Don't you have some where to be?" Harry hissed.

"No, not really. I mean I still have my mission. But this is important too, Master. You finally found him and did you see how he was out there? It was amazing! The death, the action, the sudden but inevitable betrayal. It would have been better with popcorn of course, but did you know they don't have any here? I looked and looked but couldn't find-"

"Death!" Harry cut in through the rambling. "We are kind of busy here," Harry told it, using a hand to gesture between the men on the floor. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Of course, Master! Go right ahead." Death didn't move.

Harry growled in frustration. "I mean go away!"

"Oh. I understand, Master. I just... I'll be back later I guess," Death sighed and began to slowly make his way to the back wall. " I get it. Don't worry about me."

Riddick saw Harry glance down at the hand Riddick still had on his chest before sighing. "Wait."

Death was back beside them in an instant. "I knew you would want me to stay, Master."

"No." Harry leaned back from where he had positioned himself over Riddick, who let his hand fall from the other mans chest and sat up looking between the two. Harry pointed at the random lines over his heart. "That bitched fucked up my mark. I need you to fix it before you go, Death."

"Yes, Master."

Riddick watched as Harry stayed knelt on one knee as the creature approached him. Death lifted a shadowed hand to above Harry's heart. Riddick watched in fascination as a pattern burned itself into Harry's skin, connecting the previously random lines. First a equilateral triangle, and then a circle appeared taking up the center of the triangle and then finally a vertical line bisected the image. The lines glowed red as they were carved into Harry's skin, but as Death moved it's hand away they settled into solid black lines.

Through the whole process Harry was completely still, his face set in a grimace of pain and his breathing harsh. When Death finally moved away before fading into the shadows, Harry collapsed to his hands and knees panting.

"Damn! That fucking hurts every time. I'm really hate that bitch. Where is she? For that matter where are the other convicts?" Harry asked Riddick.

"The rest are dead. But Kyra's body isn't in here or out there. I was knocked out but we were both dragged in here. I think we have your cat to thank for that." Riddick informed him. "My guess is she joined with the necros. No surprise really. The little traitor has a history of siding with the people who are trying to kill me." Riddick was still staring at the newly branded mark on Harry's chest. "What was that about?"

Harry sat back on his haunches and looked at Riddick. "I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours." Harry motioned to Riddick's chest. He looked down to see that over his right pectoral where the vision woman had touched him there was still a faintly glowing blue light swirling just underneath the skin in the shape of a hand print. "I don't think that was there a little while ago. And trust me I looked," Harry said with a leer.

"Deal," Riddick agreed.

"Alright but first things first." Harry stood up and looked around the hangar. He pulled the ruined shirt over his head and tossed it away before walking towards the open hangar door while staying out of reach of the direct sunlight. Riddick stood as well and couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous flesh that was revealed as the smaller man moved. While he didn't have the muscular bulk of Riddick, Harry was toned and lithe. "Can we leave while the sun is up? I don't know much about what these ships can do."

Riddick dragged his eyes away from the exposed flesh to meet Harry's amused gaze. "No. The ships aren't meant to be able to handle the heat. If we try we'll burn up before we get off the ground. We've got about twelve hours before we can go after them."

Harry grinned and started to walk back to Riddick, rolling his hips as he prowled forward. "Hmm... How ever will we keep ourselves occupied?" Harry purred as he dragged his hand down Riddick's chest. Riddick placed his hand on Harry's hips dragging the smaller man flush against his body before ravaging his mouth.

Riddick release a groan at the sweet taste he had thought we would never have again. He raised one of his hands to grip Harry's hair at the back of his head, his fingers clenching in the soft strands when Harry dragged his nails down Riddick's back as the kiss deepened. He growled when Harry drew back from the kiss only to feel the man tugging on his shirt. Riddick yanked the offending material off and brought Harry back into him, relishing in the feel of hot flesh against his own.

Harry brought his hands around Riddick's front, caressing the skin on his abs. The hands followed a particularly long scar up Riddick's chest. When Harry suddenly pushed Riddick was caught off balance long enough to be brought to the ground with Harry straddling his lap. Riddick growled into Harry's mouth at the feeling when their erections were brought into contact.

An answering moan was pulled out of Harry as the man moved away from Riddick's mouth to bite at his jaw and neck. Hands moved down Riddick's chest to reach his pants, and he couldn't help but grip Harry's ass and thrust up into the touch when the smaller man grazed his cock as he worked on the belt. The man on top of him had him so off balance, something Riddick had never thought would happen only to be proved wrong again and again by the man writhing against him. At the moment though, with the feel of that flushed skin against his own, Riddick could not bring himself to care.

Harry finally worked his belt free and was leaving bite marks on Riddick's chest before he stopped, sat up and reached for Riddick's goggles. Riddick's hands flew to Harry's and stopped them. Harry leaned in again to breath in his ear.

"I want to see your eyes. I need to see them when I swallow you down." As Harry whispered, his hand found Riddick's rock hard cock and squeezed to emphasize his point ripping a deep moan out of the man below him.

"Can't...light..." Riddick struggled for words through his harsh breathing.

Harry looked confused for a moment before he understood and threw out a hand towards the open hangar door which shut instantly. The large room was instantly in darkness except for the glow of the few lights that had not been shattered in the fire fight.

"Please, Riddick." Harry pleaded. Riddick paused for a moment before reaching up and removing his goggles to place them beside them. He had never actually fucked without them before, never having trusted anyone enough to not have his light sensitivity used against him. He looked up into Harry's eyes above him and wished not for the first time that he was able to see in color.

That and all other thoughts fled when Harry met his eyes and growled before capturing Riddick's mouth again before moving away with a soft bite to his lips. Riddick's hands found their way back into Harry's wild hair as the man bit his way down Riddick's chest while pushing the larger man's jeans further down his thighs. Riddick shivered and lifted his hips as Harry's nails dragged along his ass when he pulled the pants further down and then completely off along with the rest of Riddick's clothing leaving him completely bare beneath the half-dressed man.

Riddick's hands were motionless in Harry's hair as he nipped and licked at Riddick's hip bones and thighs before taking Riddick in hand and positioning his mouth above him. Harry's hot breath teased along his skin for a long moment before he finally descended, making Riddick shout when his cock was surrounded by the wet heat as Harry bobbed. Harry's pleasure filled moan vibrated down Riddick's dick when Riddick tugged on Harry's hair, dragging the mans face down as he lightly thrust up.

After a few moments Riddick reached his breaking point and pulled Harry off, pushing him to the ground before moving to take his place above him. Riddick made quick work of Harry's remaining clothes and lay down between his thighs. He covered the smaller body with his own positioning so his cock rubbed along Harry's, the spit and precum providing them the perfect amount of friction as they ground into each other.

Riddick buried his face in Harry's neck breathing in that scent that first attracted him, more powerful now with Harry's skin glistening with sweat. As he licked along the flesh covering Harry's collar bone he continued to slowly thrust against him, loving the moans Harry couldn't contain.

Harry's breath blew across Riddick's neck as he spoke. "I need you in me, Riddick. I need it now!"

Riddick's hand hand traveled down Harry's back to reach his ass. When he reached his destination he looked up into Harry's eyes in surprise. The man was already stretched and slick.

"It's magic. Please, Riddick!" he begged.

Deciding it was another one of those things that Harry needed to explain, and now definitely wasn't the time for answers, Riddick dismissed it. Riddick knelt up and positioned his cock as Harry's entrance and slowly but steadily pushed in. When he bottomed out, Riddick stilled not only for Harry but to give himself a moment to calm down.

His first few thrusts were slow and hard, leaving Harry panting below him, squirming while Riddick searched for his spot. He knew he found it when Harry threw his head back and screamed dragging his nails down Riddick's biceps.

"Fuck me, Riddick! Faster, harder. I need it, Riddick!" Harry screamed at him.

Needing no encouragement, Riddick looped his arms under Harry's legs and gripped his thighs hard enough to bruise. As he thrust forward he pulled Harry's as backwards, causing Harry's screams to echo of the walls while he shouted encouragement. A brutal rhythm was created as Riddick pounded into the willing writhing body beneath him.

Feeling his climax approaching, Riddick released one of Harry's thighs to stroke the mans cock in time with his thrusts. A moment later Harry came screaming as his nails tore into Riddick's back. The combined pleasure of Harry tightening around him and the pain on his back had Riddick joining Harry. The sounds of Harry's screams and Riddick's roar melted together and echoed around them in the hangar as the men collapsed side by side on the stone floor panting, both too tired and sore to move.

Then something amazing happened. For the first time in his life, Riddick fell asleep with another person.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry woke hours later still pressed against Riddick, who had managed to surround Harry in his sleep so every available inch were touching. While a small part of him could only think about how unsafe this was, most of Harry was perfectly content to not move. Minutes later he felt when Riddick woke and tensed against him, and then the warmth of the larger man disappeared.

Harry rolled to his side to watch Riddick pull on his pants lamenting the loss of all that gorgeous tanned flesh. "It really is a shame you have to cover all that up. I marked you for reason."

Riddick chuckled. "I don't want to tempt you. Lots to do."

Harry rolled on to his and positioned himself on display for Riddick. "How about I tempt you, huh? Is that allowed?"

Riddick looked away, "No, it's not."

Harry stood and strutted over to the man, pressing himself against Riddick's body and reaching a hand to caress the bite mark he had left at the back of Riddick's neck. "Are you sure?"

Riddick growled and pressed a fierce kiss to Harry's lips, but when Harry tried to deepen it Riddick grabbed Harry's hips and forced him away. "Yes, I'm sure."

Conceding defeat, Harry moved away and stretched his limbs. "Fine, but I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't move," Harry informed him. "It's been a long time since I've had sex, and even longer since it hurt this good. I think I've come off less hurt after a brawl." In addition to the various bruises and bite marks, Harry's back had been cut up by the stone floor. "Look what you did to my back." Harry turned his back on Riddick so the man could see the marks.

"Hey, your not the only one." Riddick turned and Harry could see the marks his nails had made in Harry's skin. Harry stepped forward and pressed himself against Riddick's back and ran his tongue along a particularly deep scratch, enjoying the shiver it caused in the larger man.

"A sign of a job well done," Harry told him.

"It's been six years since I last had someone to fuck. Just wait until next time, then you can tell me about a job well done," Riddick told him.

Harry stepped away again to find his own clothes. "Try going a couple hundred years and then talk to me. And if you keep talking like that, I'm never going to get dressed," Harry said as he threw a grin at the man over his shoulder while he buckled his pants.

"You know that not really a good threat," Riddick told him.

Harry groaned. "Keep talking. See what happens."

A growl was his only warning as he was spun around, picked up and his bare back shoved against the cool metal of the space ship. Harry wrapped his legs around the jean covered hips pressed against his own and moaned when the movement brought their lower halves in contact.

Riddick still hadn't donned his goggled in the dark hangar, so Harry could see his eyes as the man spoke lowly to him. "You threatening me, Harry?"

Harry leaned closer, pressing his cheek against the larger man's. "If I say yes, will you hurt me?" Harry whispered in Riddick's ear.

"I might," he answered.

"Then yes. Merlin, yes."

The only response was a snarl, and then Riddick dipped his head right over his previous mark and bit hard. Harry screamed in pleasure and pain and Riddick barely broke skin, thrusting his hips up into Riddick searching for friction. Riddick released his skin and ran his tongue up Harry's throat.

"Oh, fuck," Riddick moaned against his skin. "You taste like me. Under the lightning and death, you're marked. You're mine," Riddick finished with a snarl. Riddick captured his mouth with bruising force, and finally started thrusting against him in return, their moments syncing up. Harry could taste the taint of blood on his tongue as he was devoured. He lost himself in the frenzy of movement as he allowed himself to be consumed by the heat of the man moving against him. His arms wrapped around Riddick's neck of their own accord, bringing him as close as possible to the Furyan.

Harry cried out as he came, tearing his mouth away from Riddick. He rode out the waves of pleasure as Riddick continued to thrust against him with his face buried in Harry's neck, chasing his own release until he too came. They stood there, Harry wrapped around Riddick their breath mingling and they panted and tried to return their hearts to normal.

As they calmed Riddick leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Harry's pulse point. "You see? Temptation." Harry laughed and unwound his limbs from Riddick, sliding down the man's body until he feet were on the floor.

An hour later they were completely dressed, and clean thanks to magic. The sun was disappearing along over the planet again and Riddick was powering up the ship for departure. They hadn't had a chance to have their talk yet, as Riddick refused to even be with touching distance of Harry. Harry tried to convince the stubborn man that he wasn't about to pounce, but nothing he said worked. Which was probably just as well since Harry most likely would have jumped him if he had gotten to close.

Harry was using the comfortable silence while Riddick worked to go over in his mind what exactly to tell the man. He already knew he had to come clean about being the Master of Death, but he wasn't sure about telling Riddick his responsibilities with the souls. Harry had never shared or even had the urge to share that much with anyone. In the end he decided to wait until had a chance to speak with Death first before revealing that particular detail.

They sat beside each other in the cockpit of the space ship, Harry watching Riddick check gauges and flip switches. He really had no clue what Riddick was doing, but it was cool to watch.

"Can you raise the door from here, or do we have to do it manually?" Riddick asked Harry, looking to him for an answer. Harry missed being able to see Riddick's eyes, but knew the goggles were necessary.

"I can do it. Just tell me when," Harry confirmed.

"We'll be taking off in a minute so you might want to get them settled," Riddick told him.

Harry nodded and moved to the back of the ship where Spike and the two cubs were huddled. He had chosen a large empty crate to be their temporary home. After placing Sticking Charms and Cushioning Charms on the crate to ensure it wouldn't move in take off, Harry motioned for Spike to jump inside and lifted both cubs inside after him. Harry stayed with them for a moment to ensure they were comfortable, then moved back to the front and buckled in.

"All ready?"

Riddick nodded and gripped the controls, while Harry raised the hangar door. The ship began to move forward into the once again dark runway. Having never rode in a space ship in this universe, Harry was amazed at how fast it went. They were off the planet just minutes after the doors opened, and within ten they were out of the atmosphere and on their way to Helion Prime.

AD-AD-AD

"I'm setting the controls to auto. It'll take us 36 hours to get to Prime. I should say that's plenty of time to finish your story, don't you?" Riddick had been waiting for the rest of this story and was watching Harry's face closely.

Harry rotated his chair so he was facing Riddick, and the larger man did the same. "Sounds fair. Where did I leave off?"

"You died."

"Ah, yes. My favorite part. So, I'm sure you figured out that I was the boy in that story." Riddick nodded. "Alright, so I had a piece of his souls stuck in my head and the only way for it to be removed so he could be killed was for me to be killed by him. Like I said, I was young and naive at the time. I willfully walked to my death, knowing that I was giving the world the chance to truly defeat Tom. He shot the curse, the same one he used when I was a baby, and I died. Only I didn't, and when I woke up again I was able to finish him myself."

"Why didn't you stay dead? I'm guessing it's the same reason you survived a blast to the chest?"

"Excellent question. In the wizarding world there was a tale called the Deathly Hallows. Three powerful and unrivaled gifts from Death handed over to three brothers. The first was a wand, which is what most wizards used to focus magic. It had more power than any other, and was given to the first brother. The second gift was the Resurrection Stone, which had the ability to bring back the souls of the dead The stone was gifted to the second brother, who was Tom Riddle's ancestor. The final gift was a Cloak of Invisibility which was presented to the youngest brother, who happened to be my ancestor. It can make anyone wearing it completely invisible to anyone or anything."

"When the brothers died, the gifts traveled through the ages being passed along until the origins were forgotten. The Wand passed from vanquished to victor and earned a reputation in itself for bloodshed. Eventually it made it's own name for itself and was called the Death Stick, with no connection to the Deathly Hallows. The Stone was unknowingly made into a ring, and passed down the second brothers line as a simple family heirloom. The Cloak was also a family heirloom that I received my 11th birthday, but like the Stone no one remembered exactly what it had been."

"I'm guessing this all has a point?" Riddick asked.

"Of course. So Tom Riddle had turned his own family heirloom into a soul container, which I had in my possession after the soul had been destroyed. I had my own cloak with me to help in my journey. Tom had collected the Elder Wand in order to defeat me but, through a complete accident, it owed its loyalty to me instead of him. So when I faced him, willing to accept my fate, I had in my possession two of the Deathly Hallows and the third owed me it's allegiance. The legend had it that when all three were combined by one person, that person would become the Master of Death. "

Riddick watched warily as Harry unbuttoned and removed his shirt revealing both the brand over his heart and the numerous marks from their earlier mating. What really caught Riddick's eye were the hand shaped bruises decorating Harry's narrow hips, rising from the top of Harry's jeans. While the view was appreciated, a lot, he didn't really think it was the right time and rose an eye brow in question. "Patience Riddick. I'm not trying to seduce you...unless it's working," he finished with a wink. Harry held his hands out and a small pile of objects appeared in them. Harry set them on his lap and gestured to his chest which was now bare of the mark Death had left there, and he had seen just moments ago.

Harry held up a small ring in his palm. "The Resurrection Stone." The ring faded from his palm, and a small circle reappeared on his chest. Harry held up the stick, "The Elder Wand." Again Riddick watched as the wand faded from view, and a line appeared through the ring. "And last but not least, The Cloak of Invisibility." Like the rest, the fabric disappeared from Harry's hands and a triangle encompassed the two previous shapes. "They are bonded to me, and they stay in my magic unless I call them out."

"So the answer to your original question, which was to explain why I smell like life and death, how I smell old and look young and why I smell powerful is this. I am the Master of Death. I am immortal, over two thousand years old, but haven't aged since the Hallows first bonded with me, which is also the reason I am so powerful. Their magic enhanced my own a considerable amount."

Riddick was silent in the wake of the new information. He couldn't say he was shocked. It felt like he had just been given the final piece of a puzzle so he could finally see the picture. Harry couldn't die, it explained a lot really.

"Magic. It can do anything?" Riddick wondered aloud.

Harry shook his head. "No, not anything. Being alive so long has helped me learn and to develop that knowledge so that it seems possible, but even I can't do everything. "

Riddick had no way to know for sure exactly what the man in front of him was capable of. He knew, at least for the moment, that Harry was on his side. For what ever reason Harry seemed determined to stay near Riddick, not that he was trying to get rid of the man, but he still didn't know why Harry here. Riddick knew he came from another universe, but not why.

"So, why are you here? Why where you on Crematoria?"

"Ah. A few decades ago everyone on Earth died. There was no one left and in my universe we weren't able to travel to planet like you can here. So I invented a completely new method of travel, which ended me here."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah over 8 Billion humans went first, then all of the other creatures and finally the plants were starting to die when I was finally able to escape."

"What happened?"

Harry sighed heavily and slouched in his chair a bit. Riddick was slightly distracted by the bunching of the man's muscles on his still bare torso, but ignored the flare of heat. He was finally getting the answers he had been waiting for with no one to interrupt and he has damned if he was going to be the one doing the interrupting. He had to find out all he could about Harry, and maybe an answer to the reason Riddick had broken all the rules he had when it came to dealing with people.

He hadn't been lying to Kyra. Riddick had never traveled with anyone since he first got locked up by the word of a snitch he ran with at the time. Hell, he hadn't even talked as much before Harry. He had learned never to trust anyone but himself, had learned the lessons the hard way and had never ignored them. So he had to know why even before the vision of the Furyan woman, Riddick had decided to join Harry.

When he had smelt himself in Harry earlier every resistance he had been clinging on to since he woke up with the man had broken. Seeing his mark on Harry's body was just right, natural, like it should have always been there. The same instincts that he had always relied on to keep him alive, that had never been wrong, told him this man was his. Even more they told him that he belonged to Harry.

In the back of his mind he had a need to feel again the way he had when Harry had marked him. That part of him wondered what it would feel like if Harry was inside him when he did that again. And that was it. That part of him had no objection, not even a thought that it wouldn't happen. It was like it was a certainty that Riddick would submit, and the question was when, not if.

Riddick had never fought his instincts before, he had always relied on them with absolute certainty. Harry was such a mystery to him, that he just had to know more before he would even think about allowing himself to submit to the man as his body clearly wanted. He was too strong to give in without a fight, though, and Harry would have to prove himself as worthy. The man was clearly as powerful as Riddick, but his complete trust wasn't something Riddick had given anyone before and that's what Harry would need before Riddick would allow himself to submit.

So Riddick listened to Harry's past carefully looking for lies, of which there had been none yet.

"I really don't want to talk about that. Besides the deal was one question. I explained mine, it's your turn," Harry said pointing to the tips of the fingers peeking over the edge of Riddick's top.

Riddick nodded. "Alright, a deals a deal. After you were shot I got hit by one of the percussion weapons those necros had. I was on the ground when the leader came at me, but before he could shoot I had some sort of...vision. I know it sounds crazy, but the proof is here on my chest. It was a Furyan woman standing in a mass graveyard of my people. She said that I was meant to be their champion, and pressed her hand to my chest, right here," Riddick told him, moving the shirt aside so Harry could see the full mark.

" I could see everything that happened when he came to my planet. Burning our cities to the ground with people still screaming in the buildings, killing women and children until there were no one left. She said this mark carried the anger of an entire race, and it was true. I could feel it, and their need for vengeance has become mine. As an Alpha it is my responsibility to protect my people and since I am the last I need to kill those responsible for their extinction. I will _not_ fail," Riddick vowed, feeling the same rush of duty that he had when he first got the mark.

"As the vision faded she told me I had to find the prophecy, that it would help me. The only one I know who heard the prophecy was that elemental woman. They captured her in the city, I need to find her before I find the Lord Marshall," he told Harry.

"Your not going to like it, but I need to speak with the Lord Marshall before you kill him," Harry revealed. Riddick stiffened in response and was a bout to protest when Harry continued. ""I'll help you find the woman, and I will leave the killing to you. You have a greater claim without a doubt, but he is doing something...unnatural. I need to find out what it is and fix it while hopefully making sure it can't happen again."

"What is it you think he is doing?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet, anyway. I need to speak to Death first. It has to do with my responsibilities as the Master of Death."

Riddick conceded. As long as the man died by his hand, his vengeance would be satisfied.

A sudden grin lit Harry's face. "Now that that is all taken care of, I personally think we have too many clothes on. Don't you?"

Riddick rolled his eyes, but reached for his belt anyway. How could he deny his mate?


End file.
